Dearie me!
by OuroborosArt205
Summary: Midoriya Izuku has always been quirkless, not worth being friends with, they whisper, useless, they whisper. And he doesn't disagree, because, how can you be a hero, without a quirk? Well, you may not need on. Fighting the things that go bump in the night, the creatures that infect people, make them go bad, the monsters that get into your head, that is his job now...
1. Chapter 1: The tower

They had been walking through the forest for what felt like hours, their legs starting to hurt and ache and their sides burning, but still, they pushed through, not really knowing why, but knowing they should.

Soon after they discovered an old ruin of a tower, it was covered in flora and was in shambles, but it still held an aura of power and mystery, them being a curious child decided to investigate, they walked up a winding path of stones leading to the ruin, they jumped between the rocks, making a game of it, when they reached the tower they stopped and looked around, they saw that the windows had been boarded up, but due to thousands of years of aging and bugs, the wood was rotting and had huge holes.

He could see through the holes, and on the other side was a dark room, it had no furniture, but a winding staircase leading up, he looked around the outside more.

He could see that the door was made of wood, a much more sturdy and hard type, but still succumbing to old age, the looming door was tall and was intricately carved with swirls and patterns, creating a hypnotic effect, in the middle of the door was a stained glass window that was completely fogged up, it had blue and purple colors separated by cracks, it formed a symbol, it looked like a snake eating its own tail, he tilted his head to the side and made a mental note to look closer later.

The door also had a doorknob that looked like it was made of silver, it had long ago tarnished, now looking dirty, it had brown and black mark covering the surface.

Above the handle was also a door knocker, it was shaped like the symbol on the stained window, a snake eating its own tail, forming a circle, made of silver, also tarnished, he thinks to himself that it would have been beautiful with all its intricacies in its prime.

He takes one long look around his surroundings, other then lots of flowers and flora he couldn't see anything else of interest, shaking his head, he walks up to the door.

Reaching out, he brushes off some of the dust and grime covering the stained window, it helps clear up the symbol a little, but it's so old the grime had ingrained itself into the surface, he then opens the door.

Walking in, he was immediately hit by the cold, he was surrounded in darkness, he quietly curses, he forgot a torch, he could barely make out the room walls and the staircase, so he blindly stumbles towards it, being guided by the faint cones of light coming from the boarded-up windows, he flinched back when his toes stubbed the first step, before blindly reaching up for the handlebar and starting to climb, he grimaced at the feeling of dust and dirt from the bar, but he would fall if he let go, so he took a deep breath and sucked it up, before sneezing.

When it had felt like he had been walking for hours, he finally found the second level, he tripped when trying to step on a nonexistent next step, and fell onto the hard floor, a plume of dust rising around his fallen figure, he pushed himself up from the ground with his elbows, then brought a hand to his mouth and started to cough, he cursed again when he felt the throbbing pain in his knees and elbows, that will surely bruise, he thought bitterly, he then stood up.

He took a moment to look around the newly discovered second floor, it had high walls, stretching for what seemed like the clouds, and windows on all of them, the floor was made of a black and white marble, parts of the floor dipped in and were stained a deeper color, it connected and made the symbol of a snake eating its own tail, he wondered why that was so prominent and what it meant.

Other than that the windows were also made of stained glass, the same colors as before, a swirl of blue and purple shades.

In the middle of the room was a desk, it was made of red mahogany, it was unlike everything else in the tower, in pristine condition, it was polished and looked expensive, with intricate details and carving covering the surface, the top of the desk had a glass top that was crystal clear, on top of that was a book, he slowly made his way over, tilting his head to the side to get a better look at the book, seemingly entranced, he ran a hand along the table as he walked.

The book was thick, holding hundreds of pages all crinkled and yellowing, it had ink stains and marks covering the majority of the pages, he flicked through them, before shutting it to look at the front, it looked well-loved, made of a purple fabric that was obviously hand-stitched, with intricate symbols around the edges, and gold ink bordering it.

The front held no title but had a beautiful drawing of a snake biting its own tail, made of white ink with red eyes.

He looked at the book and wondered what stories and secrets it held, what memories and history had been writing in this book, and forgotten by the world, as he stared transfixed, he goes to open up to the front page, to start reading, when suddenly a blinding pain almost splits his head open.

He drops the book onto the table, it makes a thud sound and brings up lots of dust, he then grabs at his head and leans his forehead on the table, the cold comforting to the splitting headache, he whimpers as it gets progressively worse until…

He snaps his eyes open and lurches forward, a hand coming to rest against his temple, he looks around frantically, the headache is gone and his room coming into sight, the all might posters surrounding him and his blue and red blanked a empty comfort to the confusion and tiredness he feels, before he even gets a moment to process the thoughts running through his head his eyes get heavy and he falls back onto his pillow, sleep taking him far away from the confusion.

He didn't even realize, sitting in his lap under the sheets sat a certain book intently, waiting to be opened and to share the wonders inside to the child…

Ready to make him into something else… something great.


	2. Chapter 2:The deer in the woods

~Well here is another chapter! I hope you like it and if you have any questions or feedback, feel free to comment them!~

Ughh, that was a killer headache, I think as I flutter my eyes open, I groan as the sharp light makes my fading headache flair back and block the light with one hand, I use the other to push myself up after my headache calms down again I open my eyes up slowly and look around, I am laying in the grass, its harsh spikes poking into my sides, I use one hand to scratch at an itch from the grass as I look around, I am sitting in a clearing in the middle of a forest, there is a circle of trees about 5 meters from me, there are bushes and flowers around me and the trees, but other then that there is nothing, I can hear birds chirping and the wind rustling the treetops above me.

As I look around I remember the weird dream I had, with the tower and book, I start to worry, 'what was that? Why was I wandering around in a random forest I have never been and why did I enter a random tower? And what was that book, it was like I was drawn towards it, I just wanted to open it and read the whole thing?' I think with concern, 'and where am I?!' I think with dawning horror, the realization I am in ANOTHER random forest, I look around me, head flicking from side to side with frantic eyes, I get up with unstable feet and stagger in a random direction, probably not the best idea, but what else would I do, 'What time is it? It was the last day of school at least, so I don't need to worry about that, but where am I and how do I leave? What is it they say when lost in the woods or in the wild? Find water, yeah that makes sense but how do…' my thoughts trail off into frantic worries and I rack my brain for ways of finding a way out, I am so caught up in my mind I start to mutter underneath my breath.

As I am thinking about all of this, I don't see the root of a tree that had grown out of the ground, and trip, I fall on my elbows again and wince in pain, that hurt.

I sit back on my but and inspect them, I realize with a start that they are already bruised? How? It was only a dream last time I tripped,,, right? I put that aside and look at them, they are already bruised and are now raw and bleeding a little, I look at my knees and see the same thing, with a sigh, I realize I am just going to have to continue, just as I am going to stand I realize something that makes my blood run cold and makes me sweat.

It was dead silent.

The cheerful birds that where chirping earlier are silent, the wind has stopped rustling the trees and all around is just the absence of noise, the only thing I can hear is the sound of my heart beating and a sharp ringing sound.

I look around and my heart sinks, I had unknowingly walked into a darker spot of the forest, the only light was shining through the treetops above, and even that was a small amount.

Just as I am going to start muttering again, I freeze, behind me, I hear a rustling sound, I stare forward into the bushes, not wanting to turn, but knowing if I do not do something, I could die, I slowly turn my head towards the sound…

And look directly into a pair of glowing blue eyes

I scream and back up, crawling away on my hands and knees, my heart beats faster and my pulse jumps up, and just as I am about to run, I see something that makes me faint.

The eyes move up, and up, and up, going higher until its double my hight, and I see another pair of eyes open up underneath the first…..

I wake up to a wet feeling on my cheek, it feels cold and slimy, I groan, this is the second time I awoke after fainting, I then freeze up when I remember why I fainted, I slowly open my eyes and get the shock of my life by what I see, standing in front of me is a HUGE, pure black deer, easily 3 meters tall, it towers over me, but it is looking straight into my eyes, with its 4 BLUE, GLOWING EYES,

I am terrified, but slowly calm down, it is actually kinda cute? It has its pink tongue out and is staring at me, it then tilts its head to the side like a puppy, its ears flopping a bit, I giggle at the sight

The deer then licks my cheek again and I laugh, it seems to smile and bows its head, I grab onto one of its huge horns and pull myself up so I am sitting, I then wince, the pain from my knees and elbows coming back.

The deer looks at me again confused, before snorting and stomping its hoove, I look at it confused, what?

It then leans down and licks my knees, I giggle but then gasp when a green glows surrounds my legs, it looks like falling leaves, and when one lands on the wound, it instantly heals, I look at my legs, now healed, with amazement, and then at the deer.

"How did you do that?! That's so cool! Is it a quirk? Can animals even get quirks? How does it work? Is there a limit on what it can hea-" I start to mutter to myself at the end, the deer looks at me with what appears to be amusement, I stop to stare at it again, it? Or she? Maybe he? I dont know.

The deer huffs again, before leaning towards me, I tilt my head to the side, confused, but let it get closed, it leans its head against me, and I close my eyes, if I had opened them at that moment, I would have seen a bright white light surround us, and whispy green light comes from the deer through it, into me, I start to feel dizzy and tired, I lean against the deer and use its horns to keep myself upright, I slowly drift off…

I awake in my room, after freaking out about all that happened and making sure I did not fall asleep again I drained a whole cup of coffee, I then picked one of my empty notebooks, I was going to use for hero analysis but I decided this is probably more important, and wrote down all I could remember from the two dreams, or what I thought where dreams, in both of them I got hurt, and that's not possible if you are dreaming, right? The deer had healed my knees, somehow, but not my elbows, which are still raw and bleeding, I cleaned them up and bandaged them, so they should be fine, but that confirmed my theory

This was not a dream

Whatever that deer was, it had somehow healed me, and I dont know how, I did some research on my computer about animals with quirks, but this is unlike anything I read about

Another thing, the book, I look over at my bed, sitting innocently on top of the sheets was a dark purple book that had golden engravings and border, I stare at it before shifting over and picking it up, I open the book to the first page….

It's empty? I swear it wasn't in the tower!

I start to flick through all the pages, all coming back empty, not a single word written, I close it frustrated, I have no leads now!

What was the deer? Was that a quirk? What were those dream-like things? What is this book? WHY IS IT EMPTY?!

Frustrated I throw the book against the wall and sink my head into my hands, I wipe away the budding tears and sniffle…

Suddenly, through my hands I see a soft green light, I lift my head and stare in disbelief, the book was flipped to a random page, and green ink started to dot the page, writing out, "Hello new apprentice, you must be confused, hmm? Well dont worry, all will be explained."


	3. Chapter 3: The book

~And here is another chapter! Sorry this one is kinda short, I will post another chapter later today to make up for this!~

I stare mystified at the yellowing pages of the book, as the green ink spreads, forming words, is this someone quirk? Can they create illusions or mess with the mind? Or are they invisible and are just messing with me? Or is-

I stop myself from thinking and reach a hand out wearily towards the book, I pick it up and put it onto my desk, I stare at the words for a solid minute, thinking they will vanish and it's just a hallucination.

As I stare at the page, a drop of green ink splats on the page, and starts to write out more words, I stare in shock as its spells out beneath the other sentence,

"Hello young apprentice, you must surely be confused, right? Well do not worry, all will be explained in due time, but before we continue, I should probably take a more comforting form."

I glance over the sentence, more confused than ever, apprentice? Other form? What?

Suddenly, a pulsing white light starts emanating from the book, slowly growing stronger till I have to cover my eyes, When the light fades I hesitantly take my hand off my eyes and squint open my eyes, My eyes widen and my jaw drops.

On the table, where the purple book sat, sits a fox, with purple and black fur, and golden eyes, a small snout twitches and the fox tilts its head, it looks around before looking at me, it then grins, I back up a bit, 'w-what? How? Who? Where is the book? Is it ANOTHER animal with a quirk?'

As I start to freak out for what seems like the hundredth time, a smooth, deep voice says in my head, 'Calm down, young one, all will be explained in due time.'

I stop and fall back onto my bed, I then just stare at the fox, okay, this is fine, it's just a talking fox, I think with slight hysteria.

The fox shakes its head in exasperation before sitting down and folding its tail around its paws.

'Thank you for calming down, young one, I am sorry for all of this suddenly happening, I was hoping to make the transition smoother, but I am running out of time,' I interrupt the fox, "What? Transition? And what do you mean you are running out of time? And why do you nee-" I start to question the fox but they interrupt me by growling, 'do NOT interrupt me, child. I will explain all in a second, patience is the key.'

I sheepishly apologize.

'No worries, just don't do it again, now, the reason I am here is because I need your help, yes, your help, I know this may seem sudden, but lately, there has been more Demons, for you to understand what we are saying, you must first have a history lesson.

A long time ago, magic was prominent, there were magic users who could control the flow of magic that was constantly around them, and manipulate it to do what they wanted, they where powerful beings who helped the normals, and hunted the Demons, Demons were beings made of pure magic, a combination of bad intentions and a swell of unused magic created unstable beasts that were empty inside, they would sate this whole in them by stealing souls and crushing peoples hopes and dreams, the magic users were created by the Ouroboros, the being that created everything and everyone, including Demons, they created Demons because the inhabitants of earth were too powerful, creating an imbalance, but the Demons became too unstable and tilted the power to much, so the Ouroboros created magic users to balance the world.

Magic users were efficient, killing and capturing enough Demons to balance the world, but soon, they were not enough, the Demons had something that they did not have before, a leader, they had overthrown the Ouroboros, damaging them enough that they had to go to sleep in the earths crust to recuperate, they then hunted the magic users to extinction, but not before the magic users killed the leader and left only a handful of Demons.

Until now the leftover Demons have been plotting and doing petty crimes, but they have found a new leader, worse then the last, and are planning to kill the Ouroboros and take over this world, making it a desolate wasteland, we need to stop this.

We have been searching for a new apprentice, to teach all we know, who can bring forth a new age with magic users, we will teach you, and you will inspire others and teach them, together, we may have a chance to save this world.'

The fox finished solemnly, I sit, taking this all in, I am past the point of not believing, with all that had happened lately, I could only believe, but I did have one question, "why me?"


	4. Chapter 4: Cloudy skies and slanted eyes

~Damn, this is a long one! Well, I hope you guys enjoy it! Any reviews or comments will be HIGHLY appreciated, all of them~ And thank you so much for the kudos, subscription and bookmark everyone!~

I am trying to post 1 chap every day, but sometime I will post more or less~

As the sun started to rise, the sky was a watercolor painting of blues, pinks, and oranges, the beams of light barely shining through the curtain, but enough to cause the body buried under blankets to stir awake, with a yawn and a stretch, they look over with sleep laden eyes to their all might themed clock, and promptly start to panic, with flailing arms they rip off their blankets and rush to get ready.

Rushing, I shower, brush my teeth, and start to pack my bag, going as fast as I possibly can, I stuff a first-aid kit, a book, pen, water bottle, snacks, and finally, I look over and carefully put the purple book into my bag, I then zip it up and stuff my phone into my pocket.

I have a quick breakfast, thanking my mother and then scarfing it down, after I go to the front door and put on my shoes, I yell out behind me that I am going to be out for the day, and open the door when I hear a go-ahead.

I heave a sigh before starting to walk down a familiar path, taking a left turn here and there, before coming to stop in front of a familiar forest, it was the one from my first dream, looking down at the hand-drawn map in the purple book, I begin to walk, preparing for a few long hours.

I after a few hours, decide to rest for a bit, I plop down on the ground, setting my bag on the floor, my back against a tree, I open the bag and take out a granola bar and my water bottle, I also take out the notebook and pen, I finally place the purple book on the floor in front of me.

I turn my head from the sudden white light, and look back over to find a purple fox in its place, "Hello, Lan!" I cheerfully say as I take the cap of my bottle and take a swig, haa, a nice refreshing drink after a long walk.

'Hello young one, are you ready for the challenges ahead of you?' the fox, now named Lan, says, while sitting down, its tail flicking back and forth.

"Maa, you say that like I will be fighting monsters immediately, dont I need to learn how to wield magic first?" I nervously say as I take a bite of my granola, then offer some to Lan, who refuses with a shake of his head, 'Child, the monsters of the night will not wait till you are 'ready' you will need to fight soon, so the sooner you learn, the better.' he explains.

I sigh, "I know that Lan, but all of this is still so confusing! I need to learn how to wield magic, but I know almost nothing about how or what it is!" I say frustratedly, Lan looks at me with contemplation, 'well how about an impromptu lesson then?' he says mischievously.

I gulp as he stands up, what is he going to do now?

He stands on all four of his feet, before closing his eyes, his tail swishing behind him, suddenly, a green mist starts to pour out of his mouth, as it spills out in waves and curls it starts to form images of people using magic to create fire and water, controlling it with an iron grip, it shows people summoning beasts from other realms, and using them to take down Demons, it shows a magic-user creating armor out of magic and wielding a sword made of glowing light, suddenly, I hear Lans voice, 'the magic of the world can be used in many intricate and mystical ways, and its all up to the user, some will mold the magic of the world to become elements, using this to subdue their foes, or some will tear rips in the world to other realms to summon beasts to fight with them, there are no rules when it comes to magic, just the way YOU use it, and what you do with it.

I will teach you the most basic applications of magic, but it is up to you to come up with a fighting style, and to mold how you use magic around it, so what will you do, young apprentice?'

Lan finishes, opening his eyes, I stare mystified at the fading green smoke, before saying, "I do not know how yet, but I will use my magic to save others." with determination, Lan looks approvingly at me.

As I relax back into the tree thinking about what Lan said, I suddenly think of something I want to ask him, "Hey, Lan?" I start with a curious tone, he hums at me from where he is laying, feet tucked under his body, looking up at the clouds,

"Why do you take the form of a fox? Why not a human, or even a cat?" I question,

Lan hums again, he closes his eyes before turning towards me, one gold eye opening, 'Well, at the time I thought it would be more comforting if I became an animal, a random person appearing in your room would be pretty weird, no?' He says with a mischievous tone, I giggle, "Yeah, that would have been weird." I agree.

'And why a fox, well, I must admit, foxes are my favorite of earths creatures.' He says, I nod my head, that makes sense, "so, can you turn into a human?"

He looks at me, before humming an affirmative, he then closes his eyes again, thinking that's the end of the conversation I turn back to my notebook, ready to write this new information down, when a white light starts to shine, I turn my head back quickly and see that Lan's body was covered in a white light, and it started to change shape and form, growing, I gasp quietly, is he turning into a human?

The light starts to fade and replacing the fox that was their minutes ago, is a man, sitting cross-legged, he has black hair that curls around his face and parted down the middle, he opens his slanted eyes, and one gold and one purple eye stares at you with slit pupils, he tilts his head to the side, adjusting to the new form he has taken, his pale skin a sharp contrast to the maroon kimono he is wearing, "ahh, this is much different than a fox, but it will do." he says in a deep and smooth voice, when speaking you see he has sharp teeth.

You blink in shock, but compared to all that has happened lately, this is nothing, so you just push away the surprise and reach into your bag for a second granola, offering it to Lan, he accepts it happily, chomping down, you both eat in silence.

When you finish, you stuff the rubbish into a separate part of the bag, and stand up, dusting your clothes off, you see Lan do the same, "well, now that is out of the way, we need to continue towards the tower, when we arrive I will set up a ruin circle that will work as a quick way to go to and from the tower, come, we must hast, the day is already half done." Lan says briskly as he starts to walk, you blink, but quickly pick up your bag and rush after him.


	5. Chapter 5: Blood and flowers

**~And another chapter is upon us! Slight warning for blood and self-harm? kind of?~**

I suddenly come to a stop, after walking for an additional hour, we have finally arrived at our destination, staring up at the ruin of a once beautiful tower, I feel the power radiating off it, wow, it really is beautiful even if its in ruins.

Hearing a noise I turn and see that Lan has come to a stop as well, he stares at the tower for a second, an unknown emotion flashing in his eyes, before he shakes his head, "We have arrived, now let's get down to business, " he says as he starts to walk towards the tower, I quickly run after him, as I pass the opened door, I wonder why is open, Lan doesn't seem to notice, or maybe just doesn't care, but the door would have closed since the 'dream' because of the wind, so why was it open? As we pass the door, Lan runs his hand along with the symbol on the stained glass, glancing at the dust that came of before whipping his hand off on my shoulder with a mischievous look, I made a disgusted face and stick my tongue out at him, he laughs and I giggle.

We enter the room, it is just as dark as before, but I can now see a bit more from the open door, the floor is covered in a thick layer of dust, I hold in a sneeze as I look around, the room is completely empty other than the staircase, as I look around, I see something from the corner of my eye, I whip around, staring out of the open door to the forest, I swear I saw a figure walking between the trees, "Are you okay? We need to continue Izuku." I hear from behind me, Lan says with a worried tone, I glance at the door one more time before turning towards him and following him up the stairs, "Its nothing." I answer, he doesn't seem convinced but leaves the topic, I sigh with relief, it was probably nothing.

We arrive at the top of the staircase, now because its day the light coming from the huge windows on all the walls lets me see where the staircase ends, so I do not trip, I look around the room for a second, other then the beautiful red mahogany desk, there is a dark maroon couch in the corner, it is covered in dust though, there is also a table with two chairs in another corner, as well as two chairs on either side of the red desk, as well as a few painting on the walls, I walk up to one of them, its a painting of a forest with beautiful dark trees and green leaves, it's covered in colorful flora and has a few deers and critters, it's very beautiful, another painting seems to be one of a white snake, it has white scales covering all of its long body, with red eyes, it is eating its own tail, I look at the floor which has the same symbol, what does it mean?

"Izuku, come here." I hear Lan say, I turn and walk up to him, he is standing in an empty corner of the room and is looking around, inspecting the ground, under his breathe he is muttering, "yes, this will do." is all I can make out.

He then turns to me suddenly from where he is crouched, he stands up in one fluid movement and claps his hand together, "Okay! This will work, first, we will need chalk, a knife and a Protea flower, you should already have these, no?" He says with a smile, but that quickly fades when he sees my confused expression, "You dont? Didn't I say to collect these before we left?" at the shake of my head his face clears up and he looks sheepish, "ah, sorry about that then! No matter, luckily I can get a knife and chalk easily, but you must find a Protea flower for me, luckily there should be some in this forest, it has pink and white petals that form a cup shape around a white bud." He explains, I nod my head, okay, this will be easy, just find a flower! "Alright! I will go look now!" I say with determination, clenching my fist, "Good!" he says with a smile.

"Aaaahhhh! Why is it so hard to find one damn flower!" I yell with frustration, my hands gripping my hair, why was this so difficult, I have been looking for 15 minutes for this damn flower and can't find any!

As I let my frustration out with another soundless scream, I hear a noise behind me, the sound of rustling leaves, and freeze with my mouth open, I turn slowly and blink at what I see, its the same deer as before! It has its head tilted to the side, one leg in front of the other like he was walking towards me and in its mouth is the flower! The deer continues walking when it seems I won't move, it stands in front of me now and lowers its head, I reach out a hand under it and the deer drops the flower into my hand before galloping off, I stare mouth on the floor, what just happened? I look down at my hand, yep, its the flower I am looking for.

I shake my head in shock and start to walk back.

"Ah, Izuku your back! And you have the flower, excellent!" Lan says with excitement seeing me come up the stairs, "..yeah, I have the flower." He looks at me a bit confused about why I am so unenthusiastic but resolves to question me later.

"Well, now we have everything we need! So," He begins to say, in his hands a pocket knife and a piece of white chalk, I stand to attention, listening closely, "You need to cut your palm and let your blood hit the Ruin Circle!" He says with a completely serious face, I blink, what? I look behind him and there is a circle shape with markings and symbols in it drawn in chalk, okay, I can do that, "What do I do with the flower?" I ask him, he turns to me with a grin, "Well after letting the blood hit the circle, place the flower in the middle, okay?" I nod.

I step forward with shaky legs, okay I can do this, I pep talk myself, I look down at the circle and at my palm, I hold the knife in my other hand, with shakey limbs I put the knife against my skin and close my hand around the knife, I then take a deep breath in, and out, in and out.

In one swift movement I pull the knife out and squeeze my hand, it slides through my hand with ease and I cry out, in the background I can hear Lan swear and say I didn't need that much blood, if I wasn't in pain I would laugh, I open my hand up and stare at the giant gash on my hand, letting the blood drip on the circle, before placing the flower.

Now that I have finished the ritual, the circle starts to glow, and before I can watch more I feel Lan grab my arm and pull me towards him, I see he looks worried and puts a hand on my shoulder, "Izuku, did you bring any medical supplies." I giggle and point to my bag, I think I am losing it a little, he rushes over and takes out the first-aid kit and searches through it, finding the bandages he quickly raps my hand up, the pressure of the bandage lessening the pain a little, he then pats me on the head, "Next time just prick your finger please!" He says in exasperation and relief, I giggle.


	6. Chapter 6: Confessions and realizations

**~Another chapter done and dusted! I hope you like it! this one is a little shorter than the others, so sorry about that! Any criticism, reviews, and comments are welcome and I appreciate them all dearly! Thank you so much, I did not expect this to get any attention~**

After setting up the teleportation ruin circle in the tower we had to walk all the way back, apparently, that is how this certain circle worked, but I think Lan just wanted me to get more exercise, when we arrived at the entrance of the forest near my home we set up the second circle, I didn't have to cut my hand again luckily, Lan wrung out a cloth he used to clean the wound, we only needed one flower as well, so I didn't have to go out of our way to find another,

talking about flowers...

"Hey Lan, is the deer a friend of yours?" I say nonchalantly as Lan draws another symbol inside the circle with chalk,

he stops dead still for a second before saying to me, not turning around, "What deer?" In a dead-serious tone.

Nervous now, I rush to explain, "Oh, well, you know, the deer! The one I saw in the forest and the one that found me the flower, you know." I fiddle with my fingers as I talk.

Lan is still for a second, before rising from the crouched position he had been in to draw the circle, he doesn't turn around but I can feel the tension in his body from a mile away,

"How does this 'deer' look, Izuku?" He says with a serious tone, I could feel the quotations around deer.

I begin to sweat, "ah, well um, it had uh, big branch-like horns and it had pitch black fur with grey hooves, it had a normal deer tail and snout with a pink nose and tongue...and, well...four..glowing..blue eyes." I am murmuring at the end of my sentence,

as soon as I finish Lan curses before turning to me, I freeze, the look in his eyes is one of fear and anger,

he starts to pace back and forth, running a hand through his hair, "Shit, shit, shit, sHIT, SHIT! This wasn't supposed to happen so soon! Why are they coming out of hiding, and it doesn't sound right either, blue eyes? Ahh! What is happening, IZUKU." He turns to me suddenly with a look in his eye I cannot describe, "How tall was it? And did it show any powers?" He questions me, almost reaching out to shake me but resisting.

I take a step back, I am a little scared, "...well i-it was uh, like around 3 meters tall, I t-think? And uh...it healed me." I whisper, looking down.

"WHAT!" I hear Lan yell, I flinch back and look at him with scared eyes, he stares at me for a second before taking a deep breath, after breathing out he seems calmer, "What." he repeats, "Why in the HELL, would they heal you?! And why are THEY ONLY 3 METERS TALL!" He takes another deep breath before falling to the floor, he crosses his legs and puts his head in his hands.

"...Izuku, I dont know what's happening," He begins quietly, I sit down in front of him, he sounds so defeated and sad, "I am meant to teach you and protect you, but I...I dont even know what going on!...Let me explain." He says before lifting his head to stare into my eyes, "That 'Deer' was a Demon, a type of Demon called Tentleers, they are VERY dangerous, they have long lanky deer-like bodies, they have front paws and back hooves, they wear masks usually, but underneath is 2 pairs of eyes, they always have huge horns but those come in many different shapes, they are always dark and muted colors, some have different abilities that they use to lure in prey and kill, but the thing is... What you encountered doesn't seem likes it wants to hurt you, If it wanted to, it already would have, and how you said it was 3 meters tall, usually their MUCH taller then that, and they usually have red or orange eyes, not blue... There is just so much wrong with this situation! I just... I dont know...why does it have a healing ability, and why does it look more like a normal deer?" by the end, he is near tears, I reach out and pat him on the head, he stops and looks at me.

I smile and tilt my head, "It alright Lan, why? Because I'm here. You may not know what to do right now, but we will figure it out together, okay? And the deer? Maybe they aren't that bad." I say with determination, he looks me in the eyes, and a small smile crosses his face, "Yeah, it will be fine." He whispers.

In the darkness of an old and overgrown forest filled with large towering trees covered in moss, a deer peacefully walks, its long legs covered in silky black fur striding through the thick grass, it shakes its head, massive, branch-like horns swaying, the leaves caught in them falling out, the deer comes to a stop in front of a clearing in the woods, in front of him where the trees ended was a beautiful sanctuary, filled with hundreds of different flowers, all in peak-perfection fully bloomed, a cherry blossom tree in the back losing its petals, falling slowly down, there was in the middle of the clearing a crystal clear pond, filled with sparkling blue water that you could see right through to the stones underneath, ontop was lilypads and pond plants, all floating along, a few colorful fish swam in the cool water.

The deer started towards the pond, every step the green glow around them growing until the point where when they were in front of the pond it was blinding.

As the blinding green light swirls around the shape of the deer, it starts to shrink until it forms a humanoid figure, the light starts to fade, and now replacing the deer was a humanoid-looking male, with long, black hair that reached the floor, pale skin with freckles covering their thin face, they open their eyes and four glowing blue irises stare into the water, they tilt their head to the side and bring a hand up to touch their face, "Its been a while, hasn't it?" the figure speaks in a whispery and musical tone, on their head rested two pitch black, branch-like horns and poking out of their hair was a pair of deer ears covered in black fur.


	7. Chapter 7: The road to becoming a hero

**~And here is another chapter! two in one day?! yes! I hope you like it! OOooOOoh new characters!~**

As the sun started to break the horizon, showering the city of Musutafu with golden, orange and pink light, making all the buildings and streets look like paintings, the people that lived every day here began their morning.

Some had just started getting up with yawns and clouded eyes, while others had been up for hours, maybe because they stayed up unreasonably long or they woke up early.

But I want to bring attention to a few individuals starting their day, in wildly different parts of the city, but all having one thing in common, what is that? Well...

In one corner of the city, walking through a dreary and sad graveyard was a child, looking to be 10, he walked between the graves with refined movements, in his hands a half-empty cup of coffee, but under his eyes where heavy bags, maybe he had gotten no sleep? Well, no matter.

As he walked his long, shaggy red hair in a low ponytail swayed behind him, his gold eyes with orange flecks half-lidded with tiredness.

He wore a long-sleeved hoodie that looked to be 5 sizes too big, hanging off his frame as if it would fall down, it was worn and in shambles, probably old, the once white color a now dirty grey, he wore underneath it pastel yellow sweatpants that were also too large, the ends rolled to stop him from tripping, on his head was a dark blue and green tophat, the wide rim hiding his face from the sun, pale skin marked by a mole under one eye and a scar over the other, poking out of his lip you could see fangs, with tiredness in every step he retreated into the darkness of the graveyard, past the old silver gate.

In another part of the city, specifically the forest we all know, a familiar face began their day, walking through a wooded path in the forest, covered in leaves and flora a deer made its way towards his home, stepping past critters and plants, over roots and branches the deer made his way over until it finally reached his clearing, he walked into the pond that was crystal clear and sparkling, and began to transform, in its place a humanoid male, he bent down and cupped his hands, filling them with the clear water, and taking a sip, with a refreshed sigh the man started his day.

In a small but well-loved apartment two individuals began their day, a loving but worrisome mother in the kitchen cooking breakfast for her child, and the previously mentioned and familiar child awaking to a blaring alarm from their clock, with sleep-dusted eyes and heavy limbs they started their morning together, but one thing is missing...what could it be?

Oh!

The book!

A purple and gold book is missing from this scene, but where could it be? Well, in another part of the forest, deep in the trees where the light barely reached a familiar male figure with black hair and heterochromatic eyes began their day by cleaning up the ruins of an old tower...

It seems like this town is very busy lately, no?

I wonder why...

"Izuku! Breakfast is ready hon!~" I hear my mum call from the kitchen, "Coming mum!" I reply as I open my door, the nameplate on the back hitting the door from the movement, I walk on the wooden floor to the kitchen where my mum is setting the table, two plates of rice and sunny-side-up eggs, I pull out my chair and sit down across from my mum, "Thank you for the meal!" I happily say and tuck in, mixing the egg and rice together and taking a bite, "Mmmh! Its really good mum!" I compliment her, she blushes from where she is eating across from me, "Oh, you! Thank you so much!" she happily replies.

We eat in comfortable silence for a moment, just relaxing in each others presence, each thinking about wildly different things when Inko breaks the silence by asking, "So Izuku, where have you been lately? Do you have a new friend you are hanging out with?" She says teasingly, I freeze from across the table, chopsticks halfway in my mouth, I slowly finish the bite in silence before answering, "...ah, well um, I uh just have been, uh... working out! Yeah," I nervously laugh.

"Oh? Well, that's nice! What for?" She says with a closed eye smile, I sweat.

"Uhhh...well, actually there is something I want to tell you..." I begin, now serious but still nervous, Inko hearing my serious tone straightens up, giving me her attention.

"Well, you know how for the longest time I have wanted to be a hero...but..without a quirk its virtually impossible, and...I would love to tell you that I am going to give up on trying, o-or that I am going to do something else b-but... I.. I just can't! For the longest time I have wanted this, and I just...just want to help people... I think people without quirks need to have a hero they can look up to, who can say they can be what they want, even a hero, even if they dont have a quirk!" I finish my passionate speech breathless, tears streaking down my cheeks, I look into my mum's eyes, worried about what I will see, thinking that she will reject it again, or shout, but what I see is not what I thought I would...

She is...crying?

"Oh Izuku!" she says tearfully before leaning across the table and pulling me into a hug, not expecting that I tense up, before melting, letting the tears flow.

"I never wanted to crush your dreams! I-I just was so worried! Without a quirk its easier to get hurt or even...even d-die! I didn't want that, but, If I were to take this away from you, if I were to say no to your dream, then you would either do it anyway, and become a vigilante, or you would...I dont want to think about that... so, I think, you can be a hero, Izuku! I believe in you! You may need to try extra hard, but I think you can do it!" she says, crying while speaking, I start to sob, the words I have always wanted to hear, that I could become a hero... I hug her even harder, crying into her shoulder, "I love you so much, mum!" I sob into her embrace...

And so on that fateful morning, Izukus whole life changed, in a morning just like any other, that conversation started Izukus road to greatness, to be a hero...

...but what's a hero without a villain?...

In a dark and damp cave, filled with stalagmites and stalactites, a moss-covered figure lay resting, surrounded in plants, the only way you could tell it was living was by the way the bundle covered in plants and moss was slowly moving up and down, it was breathing.

As dust fell from the roof of the cave onto the pile it shifted, plants that were years old shifting and breaking, uncovering one eye, it opened and a dark and glowing green iris glared at the world...

The cave started to shake and break apart and a purple glow surrounded the figure, bursting out, and in a split second, it was gone...

...All that was left was a pile of broken and dying greenery...


	8. Chapter 8: Hobbies are important!

**~Here is another chapter! This one was kinda hard to write but here it is, also, this one is not as action-packed, but it does have some important stuff that will come up later so it's important! So I hope you like it!~**

"Izuku, today we need to go into town," Started Lan, his tone serious, I nod my head, listening attentively, "We need to buy a few supplies for more ruin circles and a few other things, also, I want you to pick up a hobby." He finished with a smile.

I blink in surprise, a hobby?

Technically my hero analysis is my hobby, but I guess I could pick up another.

But why?

I ask Lan exactly that, he stifles a laugh, "Well everyone needs a hobby! But, the real reason is that it will help, you may be able to incorporate it into your magic or it can just be a way to relax. Trust me it will help, how about this, I will pick one up as well! What do you think would fit me?" Explained Lan.

He strikes a pose at the end, one hand under his chin and flutters his eyelashes, I giggle.

"Hmm, well, maybe knitting?" I giggle.

Lan drops his hand and stares at me with wide, exaggerated eyes, "Knitting?!" He squawks, he then strikes another pose, one hand tapping his chin.

He looked like he was in deep thought, "weeellll, if I take up knitting you should take up!...Gardening!" He finished dramatically, one hand pointing at me.

I giggle again, "Okay, knitting and gardening!" I say cheerfully.

"Well, let's go shopping!" I laugh and grab Lan's hand, and start to run off, dragging Lan behind me, he laughs at the unexpected turn of events and joins me.

We walk around the mall, window shopping. I stop to stare sporadically at shops that were selling hero paraphernalia, but Lan quickly drags me away, reminding me of our goal.

We finally stop in front of a small plant nursery, I sigh, I really am going to garden as a hobby? I suck up my pride and walk hand in hand with Lan.

"Hello and welcome to Golden Bloom! I hope you find what you are looking for! If you need any help just come up to the front desk!" I hear a cheerful voice say from the back of the store, I look at Lan, he is looking around excitedly at all the plants.

Sigh, I guess I am alone now.

I walk around for a bit, looking at all the colorful plants, some had yellow-ish leaves while others were a deep green, so much variety! I deadpan.

As I stand in front of a display of plants I realize, I have no clue what I am doing.

I look around for Lan, to ask for some help, but I can't seem to find him?

"Hello! Do you need any help, sir?" I hear a cheerful voice say from behind me.

I jump and hold a hand to my chest, trying to see if my heart just popped out.

I turn around and see a girl with teal hair in twin buns, she has purple eyeliner on to bring attention to her pink eyes, odd.

She is smiling widely and has her hands clasped in front of her, I look at her name tag attached to her dull green dress, Veronica, huh?

"Uh, well, I d-don't really know much about plants, what would be the best for a beginner at gardening?" I question her, a little nervous, it has been a long time since I have talked to a girl my age.

Her smile seems to widen even more, "Weeellll, the best plants for a beginner I would say is a barrel headed cactus," She begins to say, I see something zoom towards us from a display rack and bring my hands up to cover myself. It stops in front of me and hovers there, bobbing up and down.

It's a cactus?

I turn towards the girl, it seems her smile is even wider than before, "Didn't expect that, did ya? It always freaks them out!" She says mischievously, ah it must be her quirk then.

"But back to the topic at hand, this is a barrel headed cactus, pretty easy to take care of! It needs very little water, but LOTS of sunlight!" she twirls the cactus around as she speaks, I stare, okay, sounds good!

"I also will suggest a Nigella flower, they are very pretty when they bloom and grow fast!" She says, bringing out another plant, this one is small, about the size of my palm, with small thread-like leaves, "cute isn't it?" She smiles.

"Yeah, cute..." I say, staring at her.

"Okay! We will take both!" I hear a deep voice say from behind me, as a hand lays on my shoulder, I freeze for a second before realizing its Lan, I look up and see him grinning at me. "It seems we found your plants, right?" He says as I nod.

We pick up a few other things needed to care for plants, before thanking the girl, Veronica, and leaving.

Ah, now that we have my plants, we need to get Lan's knitting items!

We decided to stop at a small, in-the-wall coffee shop to have lunch.

As we entered I looked around, it was a small cafe with only 4 tables, it also had a bar, one of the tables was up against a window so you could look out at the people.

We sit down at one of the empty tables, the only other people a couple by the window and a girl on her laptop.

We then ordered.

The food was really good, and we were soon done eating. Onto the search for a hobby store!

After a half-hour of looking we finally found a hobby shop, we entered the air-conditioned store and breathed a sigh of relief, finally, we found it!

We decided to split up, Lan going to the counter for advice and recommendations while I walk over to the yarn section, looking at all the colorful wool.

As I am browsing the selection I see someone in the corner of my eye, they are looking at the blue wools and comparing a thicker type to a thinner one.

He is a slender and tall pale-skinned man with messy, shoulder-length black hair that partially hangs in front of his face and half-lidded black eyes with bags underneath.

He is wearing a baggy black, long-sleeved shirt that looks like it is covered in cat hair.

I think he catches me staring because he turns his head to stare at me, "what?" He says, seemingly annoyed.

I flush in embarrassment, "Ah, I'm sorry about starring, that was rude of me! I just happened to notice you are looking at the blue wool, are you planning on knitting something?" I ask with genuine curiosity, tilting my head.

He blinks, in surprise? I guess, he is hard to read, before slowly replying.

"...yes, I am looking for wool to knit a sweater."

He then turns away, signaling to end the conversation, but I push.

"Oh! That's nice, I am actually here with my…." I start to say, turning back to the display, before realizing, how do I describe Lan? A friend? But isn't it a bit weird for a 13-year-old to be friends with what looks like a 20-ish-year-old? A brother? But we dont look like we are that closely related...ah!

"With my uncle! He wanted me to pick up a hobby so I chose one for him to pick up too!" I say cheerfully.

The man next to me hums, "Knitting is a fun hobby, good choice." He complements.

I feel a hand mess my hair up, "Yeah thats my nephew for you, smart! Well, we need to get going, Izuku." I hear Lan cheerfully say from behind me. The man looking at the wool glances at Lan, an unknown emotion flickering through his eyes, before turning back to the wool in his hand.

"Ah, okay uncle! But wait sir, what's your name?" I question the man in front of me. He hums before answering, "Aizawa."

"Okay, bye Aizawa! I wish you good luck with the sweater!" I say to the now named man, Aizawa, before turning to leave with Lan.

If I had turned a second later, I would have seen a faint green and white light swirl around Aizawa.

As we exit the store, after purchasing a few types of wool and knitting equipment, I feel Lan grab my shoulder and turn me to face him.

He looks serious.

"Izuku, you need to be careful with what you say now, since I have unlocked your magic you can now use it, but you need to be careful. That man, he is dangerous, he knows how to fight, I can sense it."

He says with tension in his voice, I nod my head even though I am a bit confused.

"Okay, if you know that, it's fine. Now! Let's go buy a few more things and then go home!" He says as he stands up with a flourish, all previous tension gone.

I giggle, "Okay!"


	9. Chapter 9:Confusing times and sweaters!

**~I am SO sorry this took so long! I was very busy lately and I was struggling a little to write this chapter, but here it FINALLY is! I hope you like it and I will try and get the next chapter out tomorrow or the day after! And happy valentines day!~**

**Aizawa's POV:**

"I'm going out!" I shout behind me as I slip on my shoes, I hear the sound of clattering plates and cats meowing behind me.

I shake my head in exasperation, I don't know how I live with him.

"Okay! Have a good day!" I hear a loud voice screech from inside, I sigh and step outside the house.

I push open the door triggering the little bell which rings as I walk past, stepping into the cool building I yawn out a greeting to the owner at the front desk.

I walk over to the yarn section already knowing the way, I step past the calico cat sleeping in the windowsill and pat her on the head.

I walk up to the shelf holding a rainbow of different wool and start searching for the perfect color.

I want a nice pastel blue for snowball, I think it will match her fur nicely, but I also think a bright red will look good on peanut, hmm.

As I am browsing through the colors, running my hand along with them and occasionally picking up a ball before putting it back, I hear the door open again and the little bell ring.

Another customer?

I pick up two balls of wool, both a pastel blue but one thicker than the other.

As I inspect them I hear two pairs of footsteps, one heading towards the counter and the other pausing before walking over towards the aisle I am currently in.

I hear the footsteps stop and see a kid browsing through the wool in the corner of my eye, huh.

Usually, kids don't like knitting.

I turn back to my yarn, I think I will buy some blue wool for snowball and some red for peanut, they would both look cute in a sweater.

As I am thinking about this important matter I feel someone staring at me, great.

The kid won't quit it, so I turn around to glare at them.

They seem to get the hint, and turn bright red, an interesting contrast to their green hair and eyes.

They begin to stutter out an apology, tripping over their words.

But then the kid asks me a question, " -I just happened to notice you are looking at the blue wool, are you planning on knitting something?"

I blink, that was not what I was expecting.

I reply slowly, "...yes, I am looking for wool to knit a sweater." Before turning back to the wool in my hands.

As 'interesting' as this conversation is, I am a little busy at the moment, so I try and finish it, but the kid can't seem to take a hint.

"Oh! That's nice, I am actually here with my..." He starts to say, also turning away, before he stops.

I wonder why? Who could he have come with and what made him pause? I think, slightly suspicious now.

"With my uncle! He wanted me to pick up a hobby so I chose one for him to pick up too!" He finally finishes cheerfully, ok a normal answer. but why do I get the feeling he is lying?

Well, no matter.

"Knitting is a fun hobby, a good choice." I say truthfully, it is very relaxing.

Suddenly, an unknown voice speaks up, "Yeah that's my nephew for you, smart! Well, we need to get going, Izuku."

I freeze for a second and glance over, standing behind the kid from earlier is a tall man, he has slightly tan skin and he seems foreign.

Maybe Italian?

His eyes are very odd, they are a gold color that turns purple.

He is wearing a black, purple and gold suit with a red tie, very formal for shopping.

He has wavy grey hair that curls around his face that he has tucked behind his ears and a goatee.

He is grinning but he has a dangerous look in his eyes.

The truly worrying thing is, I did not hear him approach.

In all my years of being a hero, excluding my younger years when I was still training, no one had ever snuck up on me.

I watch him with wary eyes as he ruffles the kid's hair, he seems kind enough, but I know not to be fooled by appearances.

The way he stands and the way he talks, everything, shows someone who knows how to fight, and well.

I turn back to the display but keep a careful eye on the mysterious man.

"Ah, okay uncle! But wait sir, what's your name?" the now-named Izuku questions.

I hum before answering, "Aizawa."

"Okay, bye Aizawa! I wish you good luck with the sweater!" the kid says happily before being pulled away by his uncle.

But then something unusual happened, when the kid spoke, green and white mist escaped from his mouth. It was almost unnoticeable, but due to my keen eye, I saw it.

The mist swirled around me for a second before fading, I stared baffled before looking up to reprimand the kid for using his quirk, but he was gone along with his uncle.

That was weird, not only was that man skilled in combat, but the kid also seemingly used his quirk by accident, and that's dangerous.

I would normally brush this off, but the kid, Izuku's quirk is strong, already I can feel it taking effect.

My body feels lighter and I feel like I can take on the world, all sleepiness I felt before gone.

I quickly buy my wool and rush out of the store to the police station, the sound of a bell ringing as I leave.

I went to the police station to ask the chief to do a search, see if he could find anyone named Izuku in Musutafu, I knew it was a stretch, but the kid should have his quirk in the database.

We looked for an hour and the only one close to looking like the kid was a Midoriya Izuku.

But he was quirkless.

Frustrated I give up, for now, if the kids quirk was as strong as I think it is, then he will probably go to U.A in a year or two, he looked around 13-14 years old.

Another figure was walking through the forest, with slow and peaceful steps the man walked, his hands deep in the pockets of his grey sweatpants, he shakes his horns to detach the leaves that love to get stuck in them.

He kicks a rock out of his way as he walks and heaves a sigh.

The man has long black hair that reaches the floor, right now tied up in a bun, he is wearing a long-sleeved, baggy, green jumper and grey sweatpants.

The jumper has the symbol of a circle with an arrow going through it in black as well as a heart on the sleeve.

He currently has two eyes closed and two open, showing his glowing blue eyes.

Covering his pale face is a splattering of freckles, he has a flat nose and short eyebrows.

Coming out the sides of his head are two, black, deer ears.

Poking out of his lip are two pairs of fangs, one pointing up and the other down.

He isn't wearing shoes or socks, just bare-footed.

The jumper looked worn out and it looked like he had not shaved in a while.

Currently, he is walking towards the city, maybe looking for a place to clean up?

As he walked some of his more unusual features started to disappear, his horns glowing before disappearing, same with his ears, being replaced with human ones.

The only odd features remaining were 2 glowing eyes, and his teeth, still poking out of his lip.


	10. Chapter 10: Demons and snakes

**~And here is another chapter! I hope you guys, gals and non-binary pals like it! And happy Valentines day! If there are any confusing things they will probably be cleared up in the following chapters, but feel free to comment them if you want! I also love any criticism I can get!~**

It all started with the sound of screaming and calls for help.

We were coming back from shopping, we had just stopped at a store selling obscure herbs and ingredients and were now heading back home with the bags of supplies.

As we walked through the crowds of people also shopping, chatting casually and sharing a few jokes.

I was just about to comment about a new debuting hero when I see Lan make a face and stop suddenly, I stop as well and turn to him.

He has this look on his face I cannot describe and is looking around, I am about to ask him what is wrong, reaching out to touch his shoulder when I hear the sound of screaming.

I look at Lan and mouth 'Villain attack' and he nods his head, understanding.

I then turn towards the sound and start running, Lan hurrying after not expecting that.

"What are you doing Izuku?!" He shouts out as he sprints after me, quickly catching up with his long legs.

"I always go to villain attacks, it's a good learning experience!" I shout out panting, Lan shakes his head and mutters something before grabbing my hand and speeding up, going faster than I can run.

We arrive at the scene and stop dead, I feel Lan squeeze my hand reassuringly.

It's a mess.

There are people running from the scene screaming, some tripping and falling, no one helping them up and nearly getting trampled by the masses.

I can see a building that has a huge, crumbling hole in it, maybe where the villain came from?

Talking about the villain...

He is TALL and covered in white and red tattoos, he has pure black skin and only one giant eye? The sclera was black and had a glowing red pupil filled with anger.

He is wearing studded leather armor and is using a giant battleax to smash buildings and lampposts.

On his chest is a tattoo, it looks like a white snake with red eyes, but it has a stake going through its head and is covered in blood.

I look over to Lan in fear and his face confirms my thoughts.

He is staring at the beast with shock, anger, fear and many other emotions swirling around in his eyes like a tornado, he shakily grabs my hands and whispers harshly, "We need to leave right now."

I turn back to the beast, ready to run but wanting to look one more time at this Demon when I see something that makes me drop Lans hand, and the bags I am holding and run towards the monster.

It has a hostage.

In its giant fists, it holds a man with long black hair and glowing blue eyes, if I wasn't so frantic I would have realized he looked familiar.

I faintly hear Lan shouting out behind me in the most frantic voice I have ever heard, but the only thing I can think about is I need to save this man.

The man in the hands of the demon is looking up terrified at the beast and is struggling, trying to escape, I see the beast open its giant mouth filled with saliva and giant, sharp teeth.

_I need to be faster!_

I don't realize but while I am running a heavy feeling covers my body like a cloak and I feel something covering my face, and as I run, my legs burning, I feel myself speed up.

I don't know what to do! I don't know how to fight and I still don't know any magic-

_Wait_

Didn't Lan say that magic can be molded in any way by the user?

Suddenly I have an idea.

I skid to a stop about 5 meters from the beast, it hasn't seen me yet because of the prey in its hands but the hostage has, he looks at me with fear and, recognition? He tries to shout at me to run but the demon squeezes him harder and I can see him gasping for air.

'Ok Izuku, you need to focus, this is a matter of life and death!' I think with determination but also terror, but I push that all away and focus.

_I need to __focus!_

I push away all of my panic and doubts, all my running thoughts and plans, and focus, I feel around deep within me but can't seem to find anything...

Oh!

Remembering what Lan says I instead feel around my surroundings and... _there!_

I can feel the magic flowing around in the air, it is very faint and weak, but it will do.

I focus and try to mold it,

_I need to hurry!_

Suddenly I feel the magic around me start to swirl dangerously, it grows angry and restless answering my call and using my emotions, it starts to grow and rushes to cover the beast, I snap open my eyes and...

_Push_

It suddenly becomes visible to the naked eye, a giant snake made of what looks like rushing water that swirls and twists around the beast.

The demon stops its approach to eat the hostage and looks around confused and angry, it tries to swat at the snake but its hand just goes through, it growls angrily and drops the hostage.

I panic and move the tail of the snake to catch him, and breathe a sigh of relief,

but the fight isn't over yet.

I can see the demon is getting mad and is going to attack, so I make the snake constrict the monster, I can feel my energy getting sapped... but... I-I need to stop it!

If I don't stop the demon it could hurt so many people!

With new energy filling me I constrict the beast and see it turning purple from lack of air, suddenly I let go of my control of the snake and the water suddenly falls to the ground, pooling around the beast as it collapses to the ground, unconscious.

I heave a sigh of relief, my adrenaline fading, and suddenly I feel exhausted, I fall to the floor and groan, the last thing I see is Lan looking at me with anger, concern and...pride?

He is shouting at me but I can only manage to smile, I saved the hostage, huh? I think, as my vision goes black...

I awake to the sound of birds chirping and rustling leaves, I slowly open my blurry eyes and see I am being carried through a forest, my first instinct is to flail and panic but I stop when I hear from above me the sound of Lans voice and calm down.

My next thought is about how I am being carried.

I flush red and stutter out, "Ah, L-Lan, why are you carrying me?"

He sighs from above me and says with annoyance, "Because you _passed out_."

I sheepishly laugh, "a-aha, sorry about that!"

He lowers me to my feet and steadies me when I start to fall by grabbing my elbow.

"Now that you are awake, we need to have a talk." He begins seriously, I sweat nervously but pay attention.

"What. The. HELL. Were you thinking?!" He shouts at me after taking a deep breath, I pull back shocked, not expecting this.

"You could have DIED! For someone, you didn't know! There were police and heroes on-site and they could have handled it. So what the hell were you thinking?! I was so worried!" He begins ranting as he runs a hand through his hair, his eyes full of concern.

After not getting an answer he looks at me and goes quiet as he sees my expression.

I look at him with tears streaming down my face, "...I-I just... What t-type of hero would I be if I couldn't save one person? I-I have always wanted to save people a-and inspire them... Like All Might... but... I never could because I had no quirk! B-but now that I have magic I thought I could help! The police weren't doing anything and he looked like he was going to die! I-I just wanted to help... I-I didn't think you would be this concerned..." I say while crying, looking down.

Lan sighs and rakes a hand through his hair again before ruffling my hair causing me to look up at him.

"...I am VERY upset that you nearly died, but...I am proud of you for saving someone...and I think they are very grateful too." He says as he looks over to the side.

I tear up again at what he said before looking over at where he is looking.

I see a man with long black hair and glowing blue eyes sheepishly rubbing his neck, he raises a hand to greet me, "Yo, thanks for saving my life dude!" He grins...

I blink, frantically look at Lan, I then rush to speak, "I am so sorry! No one is supposed to know about magic and I just talked about it in front of a stranger I am so sorr-"

Lan cuts me off by raising a hand.

"..It-its okay! Apparently," He begins, glaring at the other man beside him, "He already knows about magic, and I would like to hear why." Lan stresses.

The man awkwardly laughs, "ah, well funny story about that, I think it would be simpler if I showed you, right?" He rhetorically asks before taking a step back.

I look at Lan who looks weary but curious and then at the blue-eyed man who is closing his eyes, tears now dry.

Suddenly a green glow starts to surround the man, Lan looks suspicious now and puts a protective hand in front of me as the light starts to fade.

The hand soon drops and Lan looks shocked at what's in front of him, I look the same because...

...Standing right in front of me is a 3-meter tall black deer with 4 glowing blue eyes...

As the police tied up the villain who is still unconscious with metal chains and loaded him into an ambulance, one certain underground hero was thinking about a certain vigilante who came in and saved the hostage.

Not only is the hostage missing, but so is the vigilante, and someone with a quirk that can create a giant snake made of water is dangerous.

This must be their first time because there has not been any news about a vigilante who can summon water snakes before today.

The cloak they were wearing was very expensive looking, it was made of a thick and probably heavy purple material with a hood, the hood was covered in white fur that hid the face of the vigilante.

The cloak was so long it hid everything but the hands of the individual, they were very short but they couldn't be a kid, right?

The cloak was purple with gold engravings that looked to be in a foreign language, on the front was the symbol of a snake eating its own tail made of white and red ink.

It was the same symbol as the one on the villain, but also slightly different, maybe a gang war?

hmmm...


End file.
